


Случайности не случайны

by Astrellka



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Хирума почти всемогущий, заперты вместе, подразумевается Хирума/Хабашира
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: По заявке "про Шина и Сену :))))))))) с поцелуем! и чтобы опять Хирума все задумал ;)))"Таймлайн: действие происходит после матча Деймонов с Оджо, но до матча с Динозаврами.
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Случайности не случайны

В свои шестнадцать лет Айшилд-21 знал наверняка: в жизни иногда всё же случаются события, вероятность наступления которых практически равна нулю. Например, считалось абсолютно невозможным преодолеть защиту Кьошин Посейдон. Или обойти Конго Агона. Или устоять перед блоком лайнбекера Оджо.   
  
И, похоже, тот факт, что Кобаякава Сена застрял в одном лифте с Сейджуро Шином, тоже относился к числу таких событий.   
  
Раннингбек «Devil Bats» переступил с ноги на ногу и тоскливо посмотрел на небольшой свёрток, который держал в руках. Хирума-сан убьёт его. Капитан потребовал доставить посылку точно в назначенное время. Кто же мог предположить, что проклятая кабина застрянет ровно на полпути к нужному этажу?  
  
Айшилд украдкой бросил взгляд на коллегу по несчастью. Интересно, что Шин-сан делает в этом отеле в такое время? Да ещё и в костюме? А может… может быть, у него свидание? От этой неожиданной догадки Сена даже зажмурился и невольно сглотнул слюну.   
  
О личной жизни защитника Оджо Шина ему ничего не было известно. Не то, чтобы он совсем не думал в этом направлении. Наоборот, иногда Сене даже казалось, что Сейджуро Шин очень уж активно присутствует в его голове. Честно говоря, если бы все размышления о его суровом сопернике ограничивались исключительно спортом, Айшилд был бы не против, но мысли почему-то постоянно сворачивали на какую-то сомнительную дорожку, и тогда думалось не о скорости или силе лайнбекера «White Knights», а совсем даже о всякой ерунде, о которой вслух и сказать-то стыдно. Ну разве будет нормальный парень (а Кобаякава Сена, вне всяких сомнений, был нормальным парнем!) всерьёз размышлять о том, какой приятный запах у одеколона его соперника? Или о том, как выглядит лицо Шин-сана, если смотреть на него не снизу вверх, а с высоты одного роста?   
  
...А ещё иногда Айшилд задумывался о том, как его кумир проводит свое свободное время и есть ли у него девушка, но обычно это было неудачной идеей, потому что в этом случае у Сены отчего-то сразу портилось настроение и снижались показатели, а Хирума-сан очень злился, когда у его ведущего игрока снижались показатели. А когда Хирума злится…  
  
\- Кобаякава Сена! – голос Шина вырвал мальчишку из вороха путаных мыслей. – У тебя есть телефон?   
\- А? – Айшилд засуетился, чуть не уронил посылку и вытащил мобильник. – Есть!  
\- Надо позвонить и сообщить, что мы застряли. Пусть присылают мастера, - лайнбекер Оджо был абсолютно спокоен, словно и не торопился никуда.  
  
Сена открыл телефон и уставился на дисплей.  
  
\- Ой. А сети-то нет! - разочарованно сказал он. – Что же делать? Я позову на помощь! Эээй, мы здесь застряли! Позвоните кто-нибудь управляющему, пожалуйста! Ээээй, меня кто-нибудь слышит?  
\- Простите, - по ту сторону двери раздался чей-то испуганный голос. – Я – управляющий. Мы уже позвонили в компанию по ремонту лифтов, мастер скоро прибудет. Пожалуйста, не волнуйтесь, скоро мы вас вызволим. Извините!  
\- Спасибо! – крикнул Сена и повернулся к лайнбекеру Оджо. – Что делать, Шин-сан, придётся немного подождать.  
  
Шин сурово кивнул и устремил свой взгляд в пол. Сена последовал его примеру, но это не принесло ему облегчения. Рядом с Сейджуро Шином он и в обычное время почему-то невероятно волновался, а сейчас, когда соперник занимал почти всё крохотное пространство лифта, а пресловутый аромат одеколона буквально окутал Айшилда, раннингбеку «Devil Bats» и вовсе казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.   
  
_«Надо о чём-то говорить, а то неловко как-то получается»._  
  
\- Ээээ… Шин-сан, у вас очень красивый костюм! - выдавил из себя Сена и тут же прикусил язык. Дурак, нашёл тему для разговора!  
\- Спасибо, – в голосе Шина промелькнуло удивление.  
  
Оба замолчали. Сена незаметно вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки. _«О чём же поговорить?»_  
  
\- Как ваши тренировки перед матчем с Хакушу? – в этот раз тишину нарушил Шин.  
\- О.. эээ.. нормально. Конечно, Хирума-сан и тренер Добуроку сильно нагружают команду, но все очень хотят победить, поэтому никто не возражает…  
\- Динозавры – серьёзные соперники, - сурово сообщил Айшилду будущий капитан Оджо. – Не думайте, что будет просто выиграть у них!  
  
Кобаякава снова переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился. После тренировки, которую устроил им сегодня Хирума, колени сильно болели, а невозможность размяться создавала дополнительную нагрузку. _«Если я постою сначала на одной ноге, а потом на другой, они будут отдыхать по очереди. Вот так! О чём мы там говорили?»_  
  
\- Я знаю, что Гао-сан очень сильный, и капитан Марко тоже хороший игрок. Но мы постараемся! Каждый из команды…  
  
Договорить Сена не успел – кабину неожиданно тряхнуло, и он потерял равновесие. Пол рванулся навстречу. Внезапно сильная рука подхватила его, и Айшилд оказался прижатым к чужому телу.   
  
Так близко к своему сопернику Сена не был ещё никогда. Даже на поле, когда Шин блокировал его и они единым комом катились по траве, даже тогда между Айшилдом и лайнбекером Оджо были толстенные защитные накладки. А сейчас юноша прижимался щекой к мягкой ткани пиджака, отчётливо слыша через одежду стук чужого сердца. Левая ладонь Сейджуро Шина покоилась на спине незадачливого посыльного, а правая рука, десятки раз сбивавшая раннингбека с ног во время матчей, уверенно и в то же время осторожно поддерживала его за локоть. И в этой двусмысленной невозможной ситуации Сена отчего-то почувствовал себя невероятно счастливым.  
  
\- Ты как, Айшилд? – почему-то шёпотом спросил Шин, не отпуская его.  
\- Нормальн.. ОЙ!!! - Сена попытался перенести вес тела на другую ногу и вскрикнул от боли. Похоже, во время неудавшегося падения он умудрился её вывихнуть.   
\- Стоять можешь?  
\- Нннууу…  
  
Одной рукой поддерживая Сену, Шин снял с себя пиджак и бросил его на пол.  
  
\- Ой, Шин-сан, ваш пиджак…  
\- Садись! – Сейджуро чуть ли не силой усадил пострадавшего.   
  
Места на полу было совсем немного. Айшилд поджал было ноги, но Шин, вставший перед ним на колени, успел ухватить его за кроссовок.  
  
\- Эта нога болит? – лайнбекер бережно ощупал лодыжку. - Ничего страшного, потерпи чуть-чуть.  
\- Ойёй! – на глаза Сены навернулись слёзы, когда резким движением брюнет вправил ему вывих.   
\- Вот и всё, - Шин аккуратно опустил ногу Айшилда на пол. Она действительно больше не болела. – И не шевелись: пусть так и полежит. Хорошо бы лёд приложить. Надеюсь, нас скоро вытащат отсюда…  
  
Шин сидел перед Сеной на коленях, словно был не в застрявшем лифте, а на татами перед накрытым столом. Его лицо было совершенно спокойным, а вот насчёт своего Айшилд не был так уверен. Всё-таки Шин-сан просто удивительный! Может быть, и ничего страшного, что они здесь застряли… Вот только посылка Хирумы, да и лайнбекер Оджо тоже, наверное, куда-то торопился…  
  
\- Простите, Шин-сан, - Сена сокрушённо склонил голову, - из-за меня вы пиджак испачкали.   
\- Ничего страшного. На встречу я всё равно опоздал.  
\- На встречу?  
\- Мне позвонили из Токийского университета, предложили пообщаться на предмет поступления на льготные места для спортсменов. Конечно, у меня есть ещё год, но надо думать о будущем.  
  
Значит, это было не свидание! У Сены отлегло от сердца, он даже улыбнулся и тут же спохватился: чего доброго, защитник «White Knights» подумает, что Айшилд радуется тому, что у него сорвалось собеседование. Он вскинул голову, наткнулся на встречный взгляд Шина и замер. По яркому блеску его глаз Сена внезапно понял, что нынешнее спокойствие его визави – всего лишь видимость, что тот находится на какой-то грани, и что скорлупа, хранящая мысли Сейджуро Шина, вот-вот треснет и наружу хлынет поток тех чувств, которые на самом деле испытывает невозмутимый лайнбекер. И на секунду Айшилду невыносимо захотелось быть снесённым этим потоком…  
  
\- Шин-сан…  
  
Сейджуро вздрогнул. Магнетическое безумие ушло из его глаз, сменившись какой-то виноватой растерянностью.   
  
\- Извини, Айшилд...   
  
Он подался вперёд, протянул руку и, опершись о стену где-то возле уха Сены, начал подниматься. На Кобаякаву вновь пахнуло его одеколоном и, сам не понимая, что он делает, юноша схватил лайнбекера Оджо за рубашку:  
  
\- Подождите, Шин-сан!  
  
Шин замер. Его лицо было совсем рядом, и Сена, словно во сне, потянулся к нему и неумело ткнулся губами куда-то в подбородок. И тут же зажмурился, испугавшись своей собственной смелости. _«Сейчас он меня убьёт!»_  
  
\- Ай..шилд… т-ты… - судя по голосу, лайнбекер Оджо был потрясён до глубины души.   
  
_«Точно убьёт. Но я больше не хочу убегать!»_ Кобаякава Сена открыл глаза с намерением умереть достойно.   
  
\- Шин-сан, я…  
  
В этот момент Сейджуро Шин вернул Айшилду поцелуй, и уж его-то тёплые губы точно не промахнулись.   
  
  
***  
  
\- Послушай, Хирума, сколько можно подслушивать? По-моему, всё уже случилось. Не пора ли разрешить управляющему запустить лифт, а Шину выяснить, что у него нет никакого собеседования с Токийским университетом?  
  
Капитан «Devil Bats» вытащил из уха наушник и недовольно посмотрел на валяющегося на кровати сообщника.  
  
\- Я должен быть уверен. В прошлый раз этот тормоз из Оджо вместо того, чтобы просто позвать чёртову креветку на свидание, сообщил ему, что они увидятся только в следующем году на поле. Коротышка впал в депрессию и стал сливать тренировки. А я намерен выиграть у Динозавров!  
  
Хирума снова прислушался к доносящимся из наушников звукам и в этот раз удовлетворённо кивнул:  
  
\- Вот теперь пора. В конце концов, прожорливая ящерица, этот чёртов Айшилд тащит наш с тобой ужин.  
  



End file.
